Coincidence
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Fuji is sick, but he keeps it a secret from everyone else. Later, he is found unconscious in school by Tezuka, who decides to carry him all the way home. Apparently, the stoic boy has proven he is capable of being caring at times.


Coincidence

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Rating: G or K

Genres: Slight romance, general

Pairing: Slight Tezuka and Fuji (if you see it that way)

Warning or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, hints of shonen-ai, grammar and other errors, self-challenge of 1000 words.

First of all, I must admit, I know very little about this anime/manga since I only watched its movie and 5 volumes of its manga. But it caught my interest at once. Since I like to self-challenge, I decided to write a fan fiction of PoT and make it 1000 words in length.

This story involved around Tezuka and Fuji. I am trying to make them as IC as possible, so only hints of shonen-ai are here. However, it might also be considered as 'very-close-friends' relationship. :grins:

Anyway, hope you enjoy my first fanfiction of PoT and please review. Thanks!

**: Ready…Go :**

A pair of cautious eyes surveyed its surrounding carefully. A stoic looking youth was standing in the middle of the Seigaku's tennis court. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the last member of the Seigaku Tennis Club to leave, since he bore the responsibility of being the captain. However, there was a certain member who would wait for him and leave together. Tezuka was trying to find _him_, but _he_ was nowhere to be seen.

If _he_ usually waited for Tezuka, then what made the difference that day?

Most importantly, why did the stoic captain of the team feel worried? Fuji Syusuke was the one been called genius. He was the prodigy of the team and was feared by most people when he opened his bright sapphire eyes. He was not one that was incapable to take care of himself. Fuji was more than capable to take care of himself. But what Tezuka noticed that day was enough to make him worried.

Fuji acted indifferently during their fearsome practice, but he was looking paler than usual.

Of course, Eiji noticed it and asked his best friend. As expected, Fuji shrugged it off and said he was fine with an overly sweet smile. The matter was dropped soon after when the others saw that kind of dangerous smile Fuji wore. Right after the practice, everyone went back home. Fuji was last seen talking to the youngest member among the regulars, Ryoma. Afterwards, Tezuka was unable to find him on his usual spot.

Sighing deeply, Tezuka took a last glance and grabbed his belongings before leaving the court. Perhaps Fuji had his own business to take care of, he reckoned. He walked towards the gate of Seigaku in steady steps. However, something caught his attention. His steps were halted immediately.

Leaning on a tree some miles away, was Fuji's small frame.

Tezuka was going to leave the prodigy alone, if the earlier incident had not crossed his mind. Thus, the stern captain headed towards the intended direction in small but fast steps. "Fuji," he called out softly when he saw the clearer version of Fuji. There was no response and he was curious. It was true Fuji was unpredictable most of the time, but he always answered others' calls.

Tezuka was only a few steps away from Fuji and finally he knew why the other had not answered. Fuji's eyes were closed as usual, but he looked like he was sleeping. Yet, it was impossible for the fair haired boy to be asleep since he was not used to fall asleep in school. The truth revealed itself when Tezuka's palm reached for Fuji's forehead.

The shorter boy was not sleeping, he was having a fever.

That cleared away most things; most but not all. Fuji could always tell Tezuka he was feeing ill and skip practice, since he was the prodigy and all. He did not have to practice that desperately. Then, why did Fuji shrug it off and kept on forcing himself? Or was this one of his little evil plans in order to achieve something?

"Fuji?" Tezuka gently patted on Fuji's shoulder in order to wake the boy up. The first option crossed his mind was to wake Fuji up and send him home. But there was no response from the other. Tezuka considered the second option; carry Fuji all the way home. It seemed to be the only option left. After a few minutes, Tezuka managed to carry the unconscious boy on his back while carrying two bags. The sight was funny, if the others saw them.

Imagine the stern looking captain carrying an unconscious feminine looking boy at his back with two bags on each arm.

Nevertheless, Tezuka swallowed the embarrassment and continued his way to Fuji's house. He was not the captain of the tennis club for nothing. Fuji was a regular and an important member in his team. Thus, he had all rights to do this for the team's sake. Although, he doubted that was the only reason he was doing this.

Through half-way towards Fuji's house, Tezuka felt the boy on his back stirred. Deciding not to stop, he continued walking like he was carrying nothing on his back. The sandy haired boy was very light, just as expected. He was warm too. 'Probably it is because he is having a fever,' Tezuka tried to avoid thinking about _something_ else.

"Te…Tezuka?" The voice was so shaky, soft, and almost audible but Tezuka caught it. Fuji's voice was always gentle and melodious to anyone's ears.

"Hn," was the simple reply from the other. Fuji's head was lifted for a mere second before leaning back on Tezuka's broad shoulder.

"I… blacked out… in school?" he murmured weakly.

"Hn," was another simple answer from the captain. Not that Fuji minded though. Tezuka was best known for his unsociable attitudes, after all. The smaller boy only nodded weakly to his reply. "Rest," Tezuka suddenly added with a one-word-command despite his sore body out of tiredness. Once again, Fuji gratefully nodded. He was exhausted.

"Thanks…," he whispered and before closing his eyes, he murmured an apology for the trouble to Tezuka. Then, he fell asleep, allowing himself to enjoy Tezuka's warmth. That day, Fuji was able to see the other side of the normally stoic boy. Tezuka was indeed, capable to be concern over his friends. Deep within, Fuji was grateful that he actually did not skip the practice. If not, he was going to miss this golden opportunity.

But really, it was a mere coincidence. Fuji had not meant it to end like this. He was manipulative, he admitted. But there were limits. There were some things that he would rather be straight forward than using his manipulative brain. Even though Tezuka might not mean anything else, Fuji did not mind much either. It was enough to know Tezuka cared for him, although the captain denied it.

A genuine smile was formed on Fuji's feminine face as he fell into deep slumber.

**: The End :**


End file.
